


Loyalty Training

by sarena2s



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarena2s/pseuds/sarena2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah needs to teach Eden to follow orders, not give them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty Training

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be considered a continuation of Educating Eden that I wrote some time ago, but it stands alone as well.

“You are going to learn to follow orders, not give them.”

It was the second day they’d been holding her at the Company and Noah stood over Eden, looking down at her as though he could blot her out with the blink of an eye. She didn’t like that feeling, not one little bit. But he did say that he would help her, give her a new life; teach her how to use her power for good.

She had said she was willing to do what was asked of her. Now he needed to see just how far her loyalty would go. He watched her face and she stared up at him with those big, round eyes. She looked almost innocent; he might have even thought she was if he didn’t know any better. A grin slowly spread over his face as he unbuckled his belt.

“No… you never said anything about this…” Eden wasn’t naïve. Far from it. If she were completely honest with herself, she had expected this from the beginning, maybe even wanted it, somewhere deep down inside but that didn’t give him the right.

“Ah, ah, ah… no talking, Eden... I’ll give you something to keep that mouth busy.” Noah knew. He could read people pretty well after 20 years in this business. Not only that, but she had been eye-fucking him for two days now and he simply had to find out if she was as talented with her mouth in other areas as well as with the power of her words.

He stepped close to the edge of the cot the Company had assigned her. Just perfect eye level. There was nowhere else for her to look as he pulled out his cock. She shivered involuntarily as she watched him stroke himself. Of course his cock would be big, like the rest of him and she couldn’t help but run her tongue over her bottom lip as she considered his size, shape and what he might taste like. It was wrong, but when had she ever wanted to do what was right?

She didn’t have to wonder long. He pressed a thumb to her chin, opening her mouth and sliding the swollen head over her lips and tongue, letting her taste him before filling her mouth completely.

Eden let out a soft moan as she looked up into his eyes, lips wrapped tightly around him as he grasped the back of her head with one hand, pushing gently, showing her how he liked it. She wished she wasn’t so turned on by it all. The way he took full control, the feel and taste of his cock in her mouth, the look on his face as his eyes turned cloudy with lust…  
He rewarded her with a groan of pleasure which had her aching to her very core and she sucked at him hungrily; wet, sloppy kisses from her tongue, trying her best not to gag when he pushed too far. She knew she was completely screwed now because all she wanted was for him to pull out of her mouth and fuck her, or at least do something to soothe the dull throbbing between her legs. But then his movements became short jerks and he was spurting into her mouth all too soon. She swallowed thickly, not wanting to make more of a mess of herself than she already was.

“Very good, Eden...” He pulled out of her mouth as he spoke and she tried to look anywhere but at him, disgusted by herself for wanting him still.

Noah smiled at her, pressing a palm to her cheek and forcing her to look up at him, “Did you hear me? I said that was very good. I think you may deserve a little something special after that performance.”

She nodded in agreement, not exactly sure what it was that she was agreeing to. The whole situation felt so twisted and she didn’t know if she was more sickened by herself or by him.

He left the room for a moment and came back with a cup of water. And a mouth gag.

She drank the water and thanked him. At least he wasn’t cruel. She eyed the gag as he turned it over in his hands.

“We may not need this, but I can’t be sure yet… so I’ll hold onto it just in case.”  
Eden glared at him but kept her mouth closed and flopped back onto the bed, hoping he’d just leave her alone now to take care of herself.

But he didn’t. He sat down on the cot beside her and stroked her hair. That had to have been the very last thing she expected. The gesture was almost… tender.

She opened her mouth to speak and he must have been afraid of what she might say because suddenly the gag was back and he was fitting it into her mouth.

“We can’t have you talking yet. We’re still doing this my way. But you did as you were told, and better than expected to be quite honest.”

He slid a hand down her chest, cupping a breast and squeezing, the smirk never leaving his face. His hand went to the hem of her shirt, lifting it up to tease at her nipples before moving back down to the waistband of her Company pajamas and pulling them down over her hips.

“I told you I’d give you a little something for that,” His fingers slid smoothly over the warmth between her legs, testing the wetness there and she let out a soft noise behind the gag, “I thought so…” The smirk was back on his face. He was pleased he had been right about her being so turned on from sucking him off. He started fingering her slowly, gauging her response by her hip movements, rubbing and slipping in and out as she started to make more muffled noises. When she started trying to move down the bed, he circled over her clit with his thumb, applying more pressure as her moaning became louder behind the gag. Her eyes shut tight as her climax rippled through her and he chuckled, taking his hand away and tucking her in before getting up to leave.

“Goodnight, Eden.”  
***

On day three, Noah had an out of office assignment to attend to and Eden was left to do some more traditional training with another agent. She also had some free time and had her hair cut short. She liked the regular training and felt she would make a decent agent. She was especially skilled with a gun; who knew? But she did miss the man in the horn-rimmed glasses. More than that, she was pissed off at him for being away after whatever the hell that was that happened the night before. And pissed off at herself for missing him anyway.  
***

It was the fourth day of Eden’s training and Noah was back. He came to her room to continue teaching her, only to find her glaring at him again. She’d made up her mind to punish him for everything that had happened in the last few days. He sat down next to her, willing to soothe away that angry stare.

“I like the hair. It suits you,” he slowly reached up to brush a piece out of her face and smiled. She smiled back and he let out a relieved sigh, “Like a pixie…” He leaned in to kiss her and she didn’t resist. His kisses were soft, barely there brushes of lips and nothing more. She turned her head, lips almost touching his ear and whispered.

Noah shuddered, gasped and doubled over before he knew what was happening. A hand went to his crotch and he stared at Eden in disbelief. He was going to need a change of pants.

“Did you just…” With a shaky breath, he grabbed her by the arm roughly, “Why would you do that, Miss McCain? Now there won’t be any special treat for you tonight.” His breathing was still uneven. He hadn’t come in his pants since he was a teenager messing around with his girlfriend in the backseat of his car.

She just looked at him with a smug grin on her face.  
***

It was day number five and Noah had left Eden to her training with someone else again. He wasn’t sure how to face her after that last incident. He was damned sure the gag would be in place this time though. He told Rene what to do and went to her after he saw him leave her room.

“Well, it looks like we’re going to need to work a little bit harder at showing you that you’re not the one who gives the orders around here.”

Eden was bound and gagged again like when she’d first been brought in and Noah couldn’t help but think that look was starting to flatter her now. Or at least she seemed used to it.

“Now, I think that you can be trusted. I know you can be a good girl. But I need you to show me,” Noah shrugged out of his jacket and put it over the desk chair, “Do you think you can show me that you can be a good girl, Eden?”

She nodded and Noah sat down on the edge of the bed, loosening his tie and rolling up his sleeves.

“I thought so. Good,” he stood up, smirking a little as he undressed her, “That’s better. Such soft skin…”

He ran a hand over the bared skin of her shoulder and belly, over a hip and down a thigh. She remained perfectly still, almost afraid to breathe in case he changed his mind or misconstrued a muffled noise for being uncooperative. She watched as he opened his trousers, took himself in his hand and grew hard in front of her. Her breath was getting heavier but she couldn’t worry about it anymore as he lowered himself back onto the bed, holding himself up on his arms above her. For a moment, she forgot about the restraints and tried to reach for him, wincing as she hit the end of her tether and pulled back.

“I can tell that you want me, Eden. And I think we’ll have ourselves a little agreement. This will be our secret. It will be the ultimate test of your loyalty, because you see, I have a lot to lose here, but you… you have everything to gain. Doing what you’re told will give you a new life. Don’t forget where you were before I found you. And everything you’ve already learned here. And of course, there’s this.”

He pressed against her, sliding his length over her slit and losing himself for just a moment as she writhed beneath him.

“So wet…” He bit his lip, holding back so that he could make this last as long as possible, “I’d like to kiss you, but I think that’s something we’re going to have to work up to. You remember what happened the last time I tried that.”

Noah chuckled and pushed himself back up onto his knees to look her over again. Such a tight little body… He set his glasses on the table by the bed and made his way back down slowly, teasing with expert fingers before spreading her legs wider. He settled between her thighs and tasted her with a flick of his tongue.

Eden let out a muffled moan and raised her hips up off of the bed, begging for more. He just grinned and licked a trail back up her body, spending a few extra moments at each breast to drive her just a little bit crazier with wanting him.

She was practically panting by the time he reached her neck. He sucked at her skin, careful not to leave a mark, lest anyone should find out who had left it.

He positioned himself over her again, rubbing his cock over her clit and groaning at the slick warmth spreading over them both. When she whimpered pleadingly behind the gag and he didn’t think either of them could take anymore, he plunged himself into her in one smooth thrust, closing his eyes to let the sensation overtake him. Even with the gag, the sounds she was making were almost the death of him. He was thankful she couldn’t do much more harm than that. He was never much of a talker during sex, but he could just tell that she would be and even without her power that would be dangerous.

He rocked into her again and again, building up a steady rhythm and burying his face in the space between her shoulder and neck. Even her scent and the taste of her skin was intoxicating. She was all softness, warmth and pliancy underneath him; hot, slippery and tight around him and he was easily lost in it all. He groaned and she tugged at her restraints, wanting to touch any part of him with hand or mouth and not allowed either one. She whimpered again and he sped up his movements, driving into her deeper, harder, faster until she was shaking and clenching around him, crying out around the gag. He tumbled over the edge immediately after, spilling everything he had into her and collapsing boneless beside her as he pulled out.  
***

Eden was the most loyal agent Noah could have ever asked for. She would do anything he demanded without a moment’s hesitation. They trusted each other to the very limits. And the best part was that she never used her power on or against him ever again. Or maybe the best part was their weekly training sessions that Noah insisted on continuing even after she had become a full fledged agent…


End file.
